


Frozen AU[untitled yet

by Wiki



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Frozen AU Elsa!Arthur&Anna!Eames, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki/pseuds/Wiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was the prince born with magic and Eames as his childhood sweetheart and bff and most loyal guard. They went through ups and downs then they lived happily after. In one word, a fairy tale based on the structure of Frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

很久、很久以前，在一个遥远的地方，有一个美丽的国家。有一年冬天，天气异常寒冷。港湾冻了起来，滞留在码头上的船只结满了冰，来不起收起的船帆结成了一块硬邦邦的板子，在呼啸的北风中拍打着桅杆。然后大雪乘着风离开了北方的山脉，前赴后继地降下来，覆盖了整个国度。就在那个漫长的严冬里，王国的继承人诞生了——王后生下了一个漂亮的男孩。他的头发黑如檀木，皮肤洁白如雪，眼睛明亮如琥珀，两侧脸颊各有一个酒窝。国王和王后给他取名Arthur，与传说中那个英勇的王者同名。  
王子在国王和王后的疼爱和教导中渐渐长大了。国王和王后没能再生下任何子嗣，尽管他们将全身心的爱都倾注到了独子身上，那个孩子仍然时常感到孤独。于是，在Arthur七岁的生日宴会上，国王将忠诚的侍卫长的儿子Eames带到了他的面前。Eames只比王子大几个月，生在一个盛夏的傍晚，一头浅棕色的短发，眼睛的颜色像是橄榄果实，嘴唇红润，笑起来像是在嘴里化开的奶油，让Arthur想到宫廷御用甜点师最拿手的热蜂蜜蛋糕。  
　　到了第二天早上，那个侍卫的儿子已经被允许在私下里直呼王子的名字。  
　　国王和王后都为王子交到了新朋友感到高兴。然而，就在一个夜里，王子和侍卫的儿子如同往常偷偷溜出去玩雪的时候，意外发生了。Arthur扔出的雪球砸中了Eames的后脑勺，让后者当即栽倒在了雪地里。当王子惊慌地将他翻过来试图唤醒他时，霜花随着他拍打对方脸颊的动作在Eames脸上蔓延开来。  
那是Arthur人生中第一次开始感到恐惧。他慌忙松开手开始推搡Eames的胸口，再一次震惊地看到冰雪闪着寒冷的光在他手底下蔓延开来，覆盖了对方胸口的衣料。就在年幼的王子快要被吓哭的时候，Eames咳嗽着从短暂的昏迷中醒了过来。“好冷。”这是他醒过来说的第一句话。侍卫的儿子被冻得浑身哆嗦，嘴唇发青，浓密的睫毛上都结满了雪粒。他模模糊糊看到了眼前的人影，于是伸出手去说，“Arthur，拉我一下。”  
然而Arthur躲开了他，如同一只惊慌失措的小鸟，扑腾着翅膀却不知该飞向何方。Eames用力揉了揉眼睛，将自己从雪堆里撑了起来，王子见状急忙后退了几步。  
“你怎么了，Arthur?”  
这让他怎么回答?小王子抓着自己的手，张开嘴，又咬住嘴唇，最终努力摆出一个镇定威严的姿态，说:“我们该回去了。”“你的手套还没戴呢！”Eames跑上前去拉Arthur的手，那个小动作让两个孩子都惊叫了出来。冰霜从贴合的手掌间一路爬升到了Eames的手腕和衣袖上。“我的天啊，”他松开手惊讶地看着那些上一秒还根本不存在的冰霜，而Arthur惊恐地瞪着他，“这真是，真是太神奇了！”  
他猛地一把抱住了愣住的王子，“你太厉害了，Arthur！这是魔法吗?”然后他开始乐此不疲地拿各种东西去碰Arthur的那双手，石头树枝无一例外都结了冰，直到对方被惹恼了用一个雪球直接糊在了他的脸上。  
这个新发现于Eames而言是一个惊喜，就像蛋糕里蹦出来的小丑，然而，其他人——大人们，显然不这么觉得。  
第二天王宫陷入了一片混乱。王子碰到的一切东西都冻了起来。当国王和王后匆匆赶到儿子的卧室，只看到床柱，地面都覆上了一层霜，虚空中悄无声息地飘着雪花，连壁炉都结了冰。他们的孩子呆坐在地上，还穿着单薄的睡衣，双脚露在外面，双手紧紧攥在一起。  
国王和王后束手无策，一筹莫展。于是忠诚的侍卫长站了出来。他说:“尊敬的陛下，我知道谁能帮助Arthur王子。我儿子的教母是一位仙子，在洗礼上她要求我保守这个秘密，但为了陛下和您唯一的继承人，我情愿打破我的誓言。”  
国王和王后对于他的忠诚万分感谢。他们在侍卫长的带领下找到了东方森林中的仙子。仙子原谅了侍卫长的失信。她说:“尊敬的陛下，不必过于担忧。王子的魔力是他的天赋。如果他能善用他的能力，他将成为一位伟大的君王。但他首先需要学会控制自己的魔力和内心。此外，你们要提高防备，会有人企图利用这种能力。”  
国王和王后谢过东方森林的仙子，匆匆赶回了王宫。他们削减了王宫的仆人和侍卫，清理了宫廷里可能图谋不轨的小人。Arthur的房间成了禁地，对外宣称王子染上了顽疾，需要闭门休养。除了国王和王后以及贴身仆人之外，任何人都不能接近。  
这套说辞被所有人都接受了。只有Eames无法理解，为什么自己再也不能见王子了。他去问他的父亲，然而后者只是对他摇了摇头。他偷偷去敲Arthur的房门，没有任何回应，房门紧锁着。但是不知怎的，他就是知道，Arthur在里面。  
“Arthur，”他叫道，“我知道你在里面。想要一起出来堆雪人吗?”  
卧室里静悄悄的，像是根本没有人在里面居住。Eames扒着门缝贴着地板，都只能看到卧室里透出来的一线光。他在门口坐了好一会儿，冻得打起喷嚏来。  
Arthur的房门自始至终都没有打开。  
春天很快就到了，王宫的花园里开满了鲜花。Eames去敲Arthur的门，没有得到回应。夏天接踵而至，Eames求Arthur一起去海边玩耍，王子的房门依旧紧闭。秋天转瞬即逝，然后又是一个大雪纷飞的冬天。有一天Eames再度敲响了王子的房门。没有回应，一如既往。于是他趴下来，往门和地板的间隙里塞了一封信。  
“先生！“侍卫长的儿子学着邮差的腔调粗声喊道，“有你的信！”他把耳朵贴在门板上等了一会儿，高兴地听到了微弱而清晰的脚步声。在门的另一边，有人蹲下来把信捡了起来。  
“需要回信吗，先生?“Eames继续粗声粗气地问。  
又过了一会儿，一张信纸从门下挤了出来，他兴奋地扑过去捡起来就读。在信里Arthur简短地解释了自己为什么被封闭起来。父王和母后说我得学会控制自己的能力才可以出来，他写道，我不能开门见你，回家去。  
“你一定马上就能出来的！”Eames隔着门叫道，全然忘了扮演邮差的角色。“我还会再来的！”他捏着那张信纸乐得忘乎所以，心脏跳得像是一群被放飞的鸽子，一路蹦蹦跳跳离开了。  
从那以后他们开始了隔着门的通信。Eames从信里得知王子从父母那里得到了一副有魔力的手套，戴上以后可以正常地触摸物体。可是你不能永远都不摘下手套啊，侍卫长的儿子在回信里问。王子用纸和墨水回答他，所以我还不能出来。  
然而年复一年，这样的通信渐渐满足不了Eames了。他想要见他的朋友，只要Eames下了决心，世界上就没什么能阻拦他。在又一个冬夜，他溜到王子的窗下，用雪球砸响了玻璃。他用了四个雪球，Arthur终于打开了窗户，后者一眼就看到了楼下那个傻笑着冲他招手的家伙。  
“一起出来堆雪人吧，Arthur！”  
“走开，Eames！”王子低头冲他叫道。  
“可是——”Eames还想再说些什么，一个从天而降的雪球砸中了他仰起的脸。头顶的窗嘭地关上了。  
如果Arthur以为这就能让他放弃了，那真是低估了Eames的毅力。只要他下了决心，世界上就没什么能阻拦他。  
他花了不少时间，终于找到了一架合适的梯子偷偷爬上楼敲响了王子的窗户。Arthur看到他的时候惊讶得连嘴都张开了，显然是被这胆大包天的行为震得瞠目结舌。  
“怎么样？”Eames志得意满地傻笑着，这侍卫长的儿子浑身上下包得像只笨重的熊，难以想象他是怎么爬上来的，“能让我进去吗，Arthur？”  
王子一时间没有回过神来，听到他的话下意识地想要去拉开窗户，却在碰到把手的那一刻猛地缩了回来。他没有戴手套，冰花随着他的触碰在金属和玻璃上蔓延开来，几乎结满了整扇窗。  
“我很抱歉，Eames，”王子难过地低下了头，“我不能让你进来。”  
侍卫长的儿子也看到了窗玻璃上的冰花。他沉默了一会儿，又咧开了嘴:“没关系，你又不会碰到我。”他笨拙地在梯子上侧过身，从身后的背包里掏出了一个小冰雕，期间梯子岌岌可危地晃了好几下，吓得Arthur险些叫出声来。“这是给你的礼物，Arthur，”他举着那冰雕隔着玻璃朝王子挥了挥，“抱歉没赶上你的生日。”  
王子皱起眉认真地打量那座小冰雕:“这是……一只狗?“  
“才不是呢！”Eames受了冒犯似的叫了起来，“这是一只狮子！是狮子！我对着画册刻了好久才刻出来的！”  
王子扑哧笑了，“给你看看什么才是真正的狮子，”他抬起双手，捧着一团凭空出现的冰雪和风。雪花飞快地旋转收缩，最终凝结成了一座亮晶晶的冰雕。一只小小的雄狮，栩栩如生。  
这回轮到Eames看直了眼。他瞪着Arthur手里的冰雕，又看了看自己的，默默垂下了手。“好吧，”他抽了抽鼻子，“所以你不需要这个。”  
“不！“Arthur叫道，顾不上手套就冒冒失失地拉开了窗。寒风一下子就灌进了卧室，可神奇的是王子看上去一点都不冷。“把你的给我，”他抢过Eames手里的冰雕，又把自己的塞了过去，“我们交换。”  
侍卫长的儿子愣了一下，随即咧开嘴傻笑起来。Arthur看着他，这才注意到对方的变化。他们都已经长成少年了，时光的力量不留痕迹，却又如此醒目。  
“我脸上有什么东西吗?”侍卫长的儿子问。  
“不，没有。”王子惊醒过来，连忙转过头。“你脸红了，Arthur！”Eames像发现了新大陆一样叫唤起来。“不，我没有，你该回去了！”王子的脸更红了，想要关上窗，却被对方伸手抵住。“你就是脸红了，像个姑娘！”  
“你说什么！“Arthur恼羞成怒，刷的拉开了窗，却不想导致对方重心不稳，在梯子上剧烈地晃动了一下。他的第一反应是伸手去扶，可是他没有戴手套——  
就在他犹豫的一瞬间，Eames从梯子上栽了下去。侍卫长的儿子本能地闭上眼尖叫起来，下一秒发现自己落在了一个柔软冰冷的垫子上。他睁开眼睛，才发现这“垫子”是一个凭空出现的大雪丘。  
“你没事吧！”王子几乎把半个身体都探出了窗，焦急地望着下面。侍卫长的儿子躺在雪堆上，咧着嘴朝他招手。  
这个意外没有阻止Eames之后的深夜拜访。王子后来又从他那里收到过各种材料雕成的各种东西，技艺水准越来越高。Arthur为了隐藏这些礼物大伤脑筋，甚至威胁过要把那些“垃圾”烧掉。然而他们都知道他不会真的那么做，所以在他们下一次见面的时候，侍卫长的儿子又塞给了他一个木雕。“生日快乐。”那是一个白杨木做就的Arthur的微缩版，小雕像的脸上刻着一个微笑，连酒窝的形状都和真人一样。Eames鼓起勇气，趁着王子对雕像赞叹不已的时候把他一把扯过来，在他脸颊上吻了一口，然后飞一般沿着梯子滑下去逃走了。  
那一年他们十六岁，以为事情都最终会好起来。Arthur努力学习如何控制自己，隐藏自己的力量。魔法失控的情况逐渐减少了，好像那副“魔法手套”真的起作用了似的，尽管Arthur在长大的过程中逐渐明白了那只不过是一个善意的谎言。但不知为何，手套确实起了作用，他甚至相信，只要带着手套，他就能像正常人一样生活。  
直到国王和王后遭遇了海难。他们本来是要去参加邻国王子的加冕仪式。同行的人无一幸免，包括忠诚的侍卫长。


	2. Chapter 2

 噩耗传进了闭锁的王宫，举国上下都沉浸在了悲痛之中。然而即便是在葬礼上，王子仍然没有出现。

    在一切结束之后，Eames来到了王子的房门前。“是我，Arthur，”他抵着房门说道，“我知道你在那里，求你了，把门打开。”

    他等了很久，久到几乎要站不住了的时候，门突然打开了——那是这么多年以来，王子第一次对他打开门。寒冷的气流像刀片一样凛冽地吹了出来。Arthur站在门口看着他，面无表情如同一座冰雕。在他的身后，整个卧室都被坚冰覆盖了，无数雪花悄无声息地停滞在昏暗的半空当中，像泪珠一样反射出微弱的亮光。

    Eames仿佛根本没有见到这幅令人惊异的画面。他只是抬起脚，跨进了这个凝固的冬天，抬起胳膊抱住了Arthur。像是在他的体温下逐渐融化了，王子动了动，缓慢地举起手回抱住了对方，手臂在Eames腰后收紧。作为回应，侍卫长的儿子用更大的力量拥抱住他。

他们良久静默地站在那里，像是成为了凝固的冬天的一部分，用近乎疼痛的力量拥抱对方，没有交换一句话。

一个国家的重担就那样瞬间落到了王子犹为稚嫩的肩上。没有了父母的庇佑，他不得不在一夜间成长起来，还要费神继续掩盖自己的能力。然而他终究不能一直躲在卧室的门后。加冕礼，意味着他必须要走出来，在所有人的目光下脱掉手套接过权杖。Arthur清楚地知道，在那个关键时刻，只要一点小错误就会使自己万劫不复。

“不会有问题的，Arthur，你得相信自己。”Eames乐观地说。王子顾不上理会他。尽管他全神贯注地想要控制自己，冰霜仍然从他手下蔓延上了练习用的棍子。他叹了口气，把棍子递给一旁的Eames，后者将棍子伸到壁炉里，看着冰霜在火里渐渐融化。已经是初夏了，两个年轻人闷在屋里，热的汗流浃背。“帮个忙？”侍卫长的儿子指了指桌上的水壶。王子翻了个白眼，但还是走过去帮他端了过来，等Eames接过的时候壶里的水已经结了一层薄冰。他灌了一大口，惬意地呼出一口气。“你知道，有时候我真希望能像你一样会魔法，特别是在这种时候。”

“相信我，你不希望。”Arthur苦笑了一下，声音里有种难以察觉的疲倦。他向Eames伸出手，“给我，我得继续练习了。”

无论他心底有多恐惧抗拒，那一天终究还是到了。王子独自一人穿戴整齐，走出房间，下令将王宫大门打开。当他居高临下看到涌入的宾客时忍不住又紧了紧手套。

“你还好吗？”侍卫长的儿子突然出现在他身后，险些把他吓了一跳。

“一切都会好的。”他只能这么回答，一半是祈祷一半是自我安慰。沉重的加冕礼服层层包裹着他，厚实的披风沉甸甸地压在他的肩膀上，仪式还没开始他的后背就开始出汗了。尽管他已事先要求了一个最简单的仪式，真正经历的时候却仍然觉得无比漫长。到了不得不脱下手套接过权杖的时候他甚至以为自己会紧张到晕过去。万幸的是什么情况都没有发生，他戴上王冠，在掌声中转过身去对着所有人挤出一个微笑，莫名觉得自己像是全身赤裸地展露在大庭广众之下。

然后他看到了Eames。侍卫长的儿子在人群中拍着手注视着他，脸上是一个大大的温暖的微笑，那让Arthur几乎感觉到自己拧成一团的胃也舒展开了。但随即他一眼瞥见了权杖上不断滋长的冰雪，赶紧转身把它丢回了垫子上，戴回手套，一颗心才终于落了下来。而那之后的宴会甚至是轻松愉快的，自从七岁起他就没有看到过这么热闹的一幕。或许事情真的变好了，Arthur想。他婉拒了公爵之女Ariadne小姐的跳舞邀请，把她交给了Eames，看着后者顺畅地带着她滑进了舞池。Eames一直都是一个出色的舞者，有时候他兴之所至会自己哼着歌跳起来，而Arthur从不答应他的邀请，只会在一旁微笑地看着，就像现在这样，直到他的堂兄Dominic，邻国的年轻国王被内廷大臣引荐到了他面前。

“很高兴我们又见面了。”Dominic国王向他伸出手，然而Arthur并没有回应，于是对方的手就尴尬地停在了半当中。所幸内廷大臣及时解围，为两位国王端来了酒。Dominic讪讪收回手，接过酒杯与Arthur的碰了碰，后者一口都来不及喝就急忙把杯子放了下来。Dominic国王不动声色地看着这一切，绿色的眼睛里像是在掂量着什么。Arthur笑了笑，双手下意识地在背后扣了起来，“好久不见，堂兄。”

“是啊，距离我们上一次见面大概已经有十年了？”他的堂兄也将酒杯放了下来，一手扶着佩剑的把柄。“一直听闻你身体不好，现在看起来似乎还不错？”

“多谢。”Arthur礼节性地点了点头，等着对方展示他的来意。

“对于舅父舅母的事情我很抱歉，”Dominic国王继续说道，“我们都没有想到会发生那样的事，我本应该来亲自来参加他们的葬礼的，尽管我那时刚登基——我是说，我很遗憾，堂弟，我觉得我应该亲口对你说这句话。”

说完他停下来，观察Arthur的反应。而Arthur不知道该如何回答。他想起了他的父亲和母亲，还有Eames的父亲，他们都永远地沉睡在了冰冷的海底，葬身于鱼腹。埋在墓地里的棺材只是个空壳。

“我很感激你能这么说，”他最终干涩地开口。Dominic国王松开剑柄，犹豫了一下，然后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

“愿他们在天国安息，而我们还活着，堂弟，”他的堂兄压低了声音，“我有一个计划，如果我们加强合作——”然而Arthur摇了摇头，“我很抱歉，但我现在没有心情谈这个，等明天吧，”他伸出手臂做出了送客的姿态，“今天我只希望你能享受我的宴会，堂兄。”

Dominic国王打量了他一会儿，而Arthur坦然地接受了他的审视。最终他的堂兄没有坚持，端着酒杯离开了。

新国王暗自松了口气，回过头寻找侍卫长的儿子，却遍寻不着那个身影。一股莫名的焦虑突然袭上了他的心头。在乐队换曲子的间隙里他发现Eames和一个他不认识的姑娘在一起，正向舞厅外走去。来不及细想，Arthur跟了上去。

喧闹的人群像是海浪一样在他跟前自动分开，又在他身后合拢。他穿过热闹的舞会厅，跟着那两个脚步声一路走过寂静的回廊。那个姑娘牵着侍卫长的儿子消失在了一扇门后，Arthur犹豫了一下，走上去推开了房门。

他看到那个姑娘的双臂环在Eames后颈，他们在接吻。

国王呆立在原地。Eames率先看到了他，猛地推开了靠在他身上的姑娘。Arthur掉头朝外面跑去，后面传来了门的碰撞声，Eames紧跟了上来。

"Arthur，我发誓不是你看到的那样，"他追上来一把拉住了国王的手，"我能解释!"

"放开我!"国王厉声喝道，同时用力试图挣脱对方的手，"这是命令!该死的——

他猛地顿住了，在僵持之中Eames竟然扯下了他的手套。国王急忙握住自己裸露在外面的手，眼睛里同时夹杂着恐惧和愤怒。"Arthur，拜托，"Eames无助地向他伸出手，"你能不能冷静一下!""不，你给我滚开!"国王挥手想要将他赶开，却不料他的能力就在此刻再度失控了，一道寒光随着他的动作落到地上，瞬间生长出一道獠牙似的冰刀。Arthur回过神来，才发现舞会厅里的客人们都被争吵声吸引了过来，震惊的人群团团围着他。

一切都完了，他被发现了。Arthur的大脑成为了一片空白。他落荒而逃，飞奔过长长的空旷的走廊，被一大群人紧追着。当他冲出王宫的时候因为耀眼的阳光忍不住眯起了眼睛。"是国王!"他的人民惊讶地叫了起来，纷纷围了上来向他行礼，而Arthur根本无暇回应，他只希望这些人都能消失。当一个热情而冒失的面包师向他进献自己的新鲜出炉的面包时Arthur猛地后退了一步，不慎碰到了王宫门前的喷泉，飞溅的水花凝结成了一座狰狞的雕塑，冰霜的寒光一路沿着喷泉朝地上蔓延开来，晴朗的夏日不知从何时起乌云密布。他的人民们，他们眼中是震惊和恐惧吗?Arthur不敢去看，而后面的人已经追上来了。他的能力头一回彻底失控了，雪花和风暴在他周围升了起来，像是一种自我保护机制。所有人都向后退却，只有一个奋不顾身地冲进了雪暴里。“快停下！”那个人冲他大叫，然而声音湮没在了风雪里。国王不假思索地抬起手，一道光直接击中了来者的胸口。那个人只来得及叫出了他的名字，就直直倒了下去。“不，”Arthur只觉得全身的血液都凝固了，“Eames？”

没有回答。旋转的风雪猛地衰弱了下来，国王看到他唯一的朋友倒在地上。他想要扑过去，然而有什么东西重重地砸在了他的后脑上。Arthur还没来得及发出声音就昏了过去。

当他再度醒来，映入眼帘的是昏暗的石墙，密闭的囚室里只有一盏小小的油灯在发光。Arthur头疼欲裂，想要去摸被砸中的地方，却发现自己的双手都被扣上了铁罩，连着长长的铁链锁在了地上。他艰难地坐起来，试图用一团浆糊似的大脑理清究竟发生了什么。就在这时，囚室的门被推开，Dominic国王走了进来。

“这是怎么回事？”Arthur强撑着站了起来，“我为什么在这里？”

“为了保护其他人。”Dominic简短地回答。

“什么？我是这个国家的国王！”Arthur难以置信地瞪着他，“你们没有权力——”

“那个侍卫死了。”对方打断了他。Arthur闻言猛地摇晃了一下，脸变得比雪还苍白。Dominic国王冷酷地继续说，“他被杀了，是你，所有人都看到了。”

“不，”Arthur像是被抽走了所有力气，跌坐回床垫上，“这不可能！”

“我很遗憾。”Dominic国王面无表情地说完，走出了囚室，留下Arthur独自湮没在了无边无际的痛苦之中。就在今天早上，Eames还在加冕礼上冲他微笑，而他以为一切都会好起来，直到这一刻他发现自己失去了一切。一滴眼泪滑落下来，落在了铁手罩上，来不及溅开就凝结成了冰。

那个晚上是王国有史以来所经历过的最可怕的夏日。先是寒风吹枯拉朽地在王城里横冲直撞，似乎要将整座宫殿都掀起来，紧接着雪花夹杂着硕大的冰雹从漆黑的天际一股脑儿砸了下来，如同年轻的国王那压倒一切的哀恸和绝望。王宫里的每一个人都听到了那间囚室里可怕的呼啸声。卫兵们费了九牛二虎之力才将门撞开，呈现在众人眼前的只有墙上那个大得匪夷所思的洞口，而新国王却消失了。

然而这一切Eames都没有看到。Arthur的魔力确实击中了他，但他并没有死去。侍卫长的遗孀带着他了无生机的躯体找到了他的教母。东方森林的仙子施展魔力，让他重新苏醒。"我能感觉到新国王和他的国家正处在危机之中，"仙子告诉Eames，"你也一样。我暂时唤醒了你，但是国王的魔力冻结了你的心。如果你不能在三天内找到他，让他解开他的魔法，你就会彻底变成冰。你可以骑走这里最快的马去这个国度的任何地方寻找他，但是切记要在进入北方的山脉之前放他回来，因为我的力量到不了那么远，你只能依靠自己了。"仙子又教给了Eames一个应急咒语，最后说，"去吧，孩子，愿你心中的火焰永不熄灭。"

Eames骑上马，在日出的时候就回到了王城，正赶上贵族和大臣们集结在会议厅中商量对策。所有人都因为他的复活大吃一惊，尤其是Dominic国王。当Eames听说有人在北山的附近看到国王时，立刻说道:"我们必须找到他，只有他才能解开王国的冰封。"

然而贵族和大臣们交头接耳窃窃私语，没有人站出来响应他的号召。"可是我们没有足够的人手，而且——"内廷大臣一脸为难地告诉他。Dominic国王站起来，傲慢地打断了内廷大臣的话:"我们不能冒这个险。在暴风雪中上山搜寻无异于自寻死路。况且现在的灾难难道不正是你们的国王造成的么？主教大人？"前一天才为Arthur加冕了的主教点了点头，"Arthur国王没有履行他对王国的职责。王国需要一个国王的统治，以眼下Arthur国王失踪的状况而言，我提议由王位的第二继承人继承王位。"

主教的提议让会议陷入了一片哗然。Eames死死盯着Dominic，王位的第二继承人，Arthur的堂兄，邻国的国王，只觉得怒火中烧。他昂起头大声说:"好吧，如果你们都不愿意，那我自己去把国王找回来!"

"如果你一意孤行，那就去吧，"Dominic国王冰冷地说，"像你的父亲一样去追随你的国王。"

于是Eames带着仙子教母借的马匹和一些干粮，孤身一人朝北方的山脉进发，所行之处都被隆冬笼罩着，看不到一丝夏天的痕迹。进山之前他依照承诺将马放开，让它自己回到东方森林，然后一步一步走入冰雪中。风在树林间发出诡异的啸声，像是在威吓胆敢进犯的来者。然而侍卫长的儿子没有丝毫退缩，勇气像是火焰一样在他心里燃烧，他唯一担忧的是大雪抹去了所有痕迹，他只能跟随直觉向前搜寻。天际晦暗无光，树冠遮天蔽日，让他感觉不到时间的流逝。

在深一脚浅一脚在雪地里跋涉了近一天后，Eames终于筋疲力尽了。他坐倒在一颗大树下，吃了一些干粮，然后试图用树枝和苔藓生火，无奈雪水把植被都浸透了，他试了几次都没有成功。就在此时，他听到了一个细微而蹊跷的声音，像是树枝被什么折断了。

Eames猛地抬起头，手按住剑柄，眯起眼睛打量着漆黑的丛林。一点幻觉似的绿光从昏暗中缓慢的浮现了出来，侍卫长的儿子不由自主地吞咽了一下，将剑轻轻抽了出来。

是狼。

伴随着悉悉索索的声响，绿莹莹的光点一个接一个从周围冒了出来。然后借着树叶间投下的微光和白雪的反射，Eames终于看到了那群黑色的鬼魅般的影子。这群狼一定是早就盯上他了，可恨的是他竟然一点都没察觉。Eames咬紧了牙，双手紧紧攥住剑柄，面对包围着他的一圈恶狼。

就在这千钧一发的时刻，Eames想起了他教母教给他的咒语。他一边在心中祈祷，一边念出那个咒语。随着最后一个音节脱离他的嘴唇，Eames感觉到有一股滚烫的力量从他身体里炸了开来。他的手不由自主松开了，宝剑落在了雪地上，而他的身体开始膨胀，不断变高。原本蓄势待发的狼群受了惊，不安地在这个生物周围打着转，短促地吠叫着，而Eames发现自己竟然听懂了他们的话。"熊!"狼群惊骇地交头接耳着，"是熊!"

Eames低下头，望向自己的双手，却看到了一双布满毛发的硕大的熊掌。他摇晃了一下，前肢落到地上，发出了一声低沉的嚎叫。狼群震慑，终于开始向后撤退。巨熊追了上去，抓住了落在逃跑队伍最后的那头狼。“昨天你有没有看到一个人类从森林里经过？他去哪里了？”Eames咆哮着威胁道，“快说，不然我就咬断你的喉咙！”

“是的是的，有个人类，他朝北面更高的山峰去了！”那头狼尖声呜咽着，看上去随时都会被吓破胆。巨熊一松开他，他立刻就夹着尾巴飞快地逃走了。Eames等着狼的踪迹彻底消失在森林里，又念了一次咒语，变成了一头驯鹿，朝着北方飞奔而去。

他花了一天时间在群山间搜寻，最后不得不接受Arthur也不在这里的事实。由于这个突然降临的冬天，大多数动物都躲进了洞里，他连一个问路的对象都没有，好不容易才撞见了一只野兔，后者建议他去问问猫头鹰，"入夜了比较容易找到他们，"她说，"猫头鹰们都是天生的情报员。"Eames向她致谢，同时建议她该找个洞躲起来，直到雪化了再出来。"你说得对，"野兔哆嗦了一下，她的冬毛早就褪光了，"你知道这鬼天气是怎么回事吗？"

"说来话长。"驯鹿摆了摆脑袋，就算是已经过了一天了他还是没能习惯头上的一对大角。他目送着野兔毛茸茸的灰屁股消失在皑皑白雪中，默念咒语，变成了一只渡鸦。在经过艰难的学习和几次失败后，Eames终于成功飞了起来，在薄暮中寻找猫头鹰的踪迹。借助鸟类的眼睛，他终于在明月初上的时候看到了一只猫头鹰，立刻收起翅膀箭一样地落到高高的枝杈上。那只猫头鹰被他吓了一跳，扑棱了几下翅膀才在树枝上重新站稳了，"见鬼，兄弟，看着点路!"

"抱歉，"Eames说，"我急着找人。这几天你有看到人类从附近经过吗？"

"人类?"猫头鹰眯起了眼睛，"没有看到——哦等等我的朋友，"他拦住了心急火燎想要飞走的渡鸦，"你找人类干嘛？"

"我需要他解除这个冬天。"Eames用最简洁的话回答。

“这样啊，”猫头鹰眨了眨眼，跳了起来，“什么？你是说这怪天气是人类搞的鬼？”

 

“事实上，”Eames不由自主地辩解起来，“只是我的一个朋友，他不是故意的，只不过他的魔法有点小失控——”

“魔法！”猫头鹰瞪圆了眼大叫起来，“居然是真的？”

“你知道什么？”Eames急忙追问。

“我是从松鼠先生那里听说的，”猫头鹰看了看左右，凑过来煞有介事地压低了嗓音，“海浪峰那里出了些很奇怪的状况，就在这两天——”

“等等，海浪峰？”渡鸦疑惑地皱起了眉——如果他现在有眉毛的话，“你知道海浪是什么吗？”

猫头鹰像是受了冒犯，浑身的羽毛都竖了起来，看上去气鼓鼓的：“当然！我的爷爷看到过大海，海浪峰就是他取的名字！所以是的，我当然知道海浪是个什么玩意儿！你这没礼貌的外乡人！”

“好吧我道歉，无意冒犯，”Eames急忙让步，“你能带我去吗？”

猫头鹰歪了歪脖子打量了一下心急火燎的渡鸦，“我有一个条件，外乡人——你看到过海浪吗？”

“看到过。”Eames赶紧点头，顾不上自己的姿势看上去有多滑稽。

“如果我带你去海浪峰，你就得带我去见识一下海是什么样子的。”猫头鹰昂着头说。

“如果你能带我找到我的朋友，”Eames想都不想就答应了，“我就带你去看海浪。”

“成交，”猫头鹰张开翅膀，“现在跟我来。”

Eames跟着他展开翅膀飞起来，又降落到几米外的一棵树上。“欢迎光临寒舍，我的朋友。”猫头鹰站在一个树洞口得意洋洋地对他说。“你带我来你家干什么？”Eames急得跳了起来，“我需要你带我去找我的朋友！”

“别着急，海浪峰可远着呢，我们得吃饱了才能上路，”猫头鹰把渡鸦顶进树洞里，“看，新鲜的蜥蜴，我从雪里发现的！”猫头鹰热情地介绍道，用爪子将一只开膛破肚的爬虫尸体推到渡鸦面前，后者不禁退了两步，“还有老鼠！”

“不，谢谢了，我不饿。”Eames强忍着反胃感谢绝了对方的好意。猫头鹰咕哝了一声，自己叼起蜥蜴一口吞了下去，满足地咂了咂嘴，“对了，还没有自我介绍，我叫Yusuf。”

“Eames。”渡鸦僵硬地回答，如果他现在是人形的话想必脸色煞白，“这里到海浪峰到底有多远？”

“这个嘛，”Yusuf刚刚吞下去另一只老鼠，“如果飞得快一天一夜就能到。”

“什么！”渡鸦炸开了毛，连推带踢将猫头鹰顶出树洞。“现在就出发！立刻！”

“咳咳，急什么！”猫头鹰吓得连吐了两个毛球，拍拍翅膀飞起来。“放心，海浪峰就在那里，又不会长腿跑掉。”

“你不明白……”Eames喃喃地说。渡鸦的翅膀割裂冰冷的空气，像是一颗黑色的流星从雪白的森林上空滑过。然而对于心急如焚的Eames来说，那还远不够快。他的翅膀在飞行中不知不觉地延长了，尾羽招展，身形膨胀，变成了一只巨鹰，险些把一边的猫头鹰撞落。Yusuf慌忙拍打着翅膀避开，一边尖叫起来：“我的天啊，你是什么鬼东西！”

“跟着我的气流，这样能快一些，”Eames懒得废话，“指给我方向！”

“好吧，”猫头鹰只能把抱怨咽回肚子里，“往左！”


	3. Chapter 3

他们一起见证了太阳的升起。温暖的阳光透过厚实的云层照在这个被雪掩盖的世界之上，就像是一个吉兆，给Eames平添了几分希望，让他加倍用力地拍打自己开始发酸的翅膀。Yusuf跟在他后方，一开始还有力气叽叽喳喳，到后来只在需要提示方向的时候才会出声。饥饿和疲倦折磨着他们，然而Eames知道他决不能停下。太阳在他们的头顶迁移，像是他们惟一的旅伴，直至被一片厚厚的乌云遮住了。

“看！”Yusf咻声说，“那就是海浪峰！”

其实不用他提醒，Eames也一眼看到了群峰之中的那个闪烁着耀眼光泽的海浪形状的山头，那让他陡然又生出了新的力量，加速向前飞去，把猫头鹰甩在了身后。Yusuf无力跟上，上气不接下气地提醒道：“当心我的朋友，他们说那里发生了一些很奇怪的事，不会掉落的雪——”

Eames根本没有听到他的话。随着飞近他看到了山上的那座冰城堡。来不及细想，他收起翅膀俯冲下去，然后一头扎入了笼罩着整座山峰的停滞的大雪。

一股巨大的、撕裂般的的痛苦和悲伤迎头击中了他。Eames在半空中发出了一声惨叫，再也无力控制自己的翅膀，直直地在静止的飞雪中坠落了下去。他所撞到的每一颗雪粒都像是一枚由绝望铸就的钢针，冰冷地刺进了他的身体，然后在他的心底放大扩散。那是Arthur的悲痛，承载在每一片雪花上，没有任何人能够想象或承受这样的哀恸。

当他终于摔落在冰城堡的台阶上时已经变回了人形。Eames短暂地昏迷了一会儿，又被肉体的疼痛唤醒。他的四肢都像是被冻住了，可怕的麻木沿着血管爬了上来。Eames咬牙支撑起自己，踉跄着推开了冰作的城堡大门。“Arthur？”他的呼唤声在这个冰冷寂静的宫殿里激起了一阵阵战栗似的回响。“Arthur，我知道你在这里。”

跨入城堡时他意识到了有什么不对劲。那些曲折的走廊像是没有尽头，随着他的脚步无限延伸。当Eames拐进了一条死胡同时他的猜想被证实了——这是一个迷宫。Eames不得不跟随记忆原路返回，一路上大声呼唤他的朋友。然而他的声音在迷宫里回荡着，没有得到任何回应，除了他自己的回音。冰雪铸就的四壁像是一个冷酷的嘲笑。

他又回到了起点，试图找出一条路来。Arthur曾经有一本画满了迷宫的书，当他们一起把那本书上的迷宫都走完了之后就开始自己设计，互相挑战。可是书上的平面迷宫和现实完全是两码事。在这个冰做的迷宫里，走廊交错纵横，房间彼此联结。更糟糕的是太阳正在无情地西移，他很有可能在找到Arthur之前就被冻死，或者因为Arthur的魔力而变成一座冰雕。Eames往手心里呵了口气，搓了两下试图减轻麻木感，然而那没有什么用，他叹了一声，看到自己呼出的白气在这片酷寒中冉冉上升，消失不见。

“好吧，好吧，亲爱的Arthur，这可真是场盛大的欢迎。”

他闭上眼，试图想象如果自己是Arthur会怎么做。那些经由雪花刺入他身体里的悲伤和绝望仍然盘旋着不肯融化，让他无从思考。Eames捂住胸口，用想象的方式将它们都收集起来，安放在心头的火焰里。于是颤抖终于停止了，他睁开眼，重新走入那些冰冷的回廊。

他走过无数长廊，穿过各式各样的房间，攀上阶梯，又走下来。Arthur的魔力正在无情地将他冻结起来，Eames不经意间见瞥见自己在冰墙上的倒影，才发现他额前的头发都已经变成了白色。他已经感觉不到自己的双脚，冰霜正在缓慢而坚决地爬上他的靴子，用不了多久就会蔓延到他的裤子，外套，乃至全身。Eames在寒冷和恐惧中颤栗起来，努力驱使自己不听使唤的双腿向前奔跑。他冲进一个房间，发现那是个宴会厅，七岁的时候Arthur和他就是在这个房间里认识的。即使过去了那么多年，他仍然能清楚地记得那一天，清楚地记得他第一眼见到Arthur时的情境。只是那个时候壁炉里燃着熊熊烈火，将王子苍白的脸颊都染红了，而现在迎接他的只有寂静和冰冷。Eames终于失去了控制，徒劳地大喊起来：“Arthur，你在哪里？求你了，快出来！我知道你在这里，求求你，Arthur……”

没有回答，他的声音在冰面间来回撞击着，最终汇成了一股低沉含混的声流，消失在寒冷的空气里。他陡然间失去了所有力气，扑倒在冰面上。或许他永远都走不出去了，他永远都不可能找到Arthur了，因为他正在变成冰。绝望一瞬间击溃了他。在他的上方，垂照进冰城堡里的阳光正在改变颜色。那是鲜艳的晚霞，再过一两个小时就会彻底消失，而他心底的火焰就会熄灭。Eames摊开四肢，放任自己的牙齿由于寒冷而打架，闭上了眼睛。

突然间他听到了翅膀拍打的声音。有什么尖锐的东西嵌入了他的肩膀，拉扯着他的身体。Eames痛得大叫了一声，猛地弹坐起来。一只猫头鹰在他头顶扑棱着翅膀，又俯冲下来用喙叼住他的外套企图把他提起来，不过他显然高估了自己的力量，最终不过是在Eames的外衣上撕开了一道口子。“够了，我会起来的！”Eames阻止了对方的第三次企图，试图从光滑的冰面上将自己撑起来。他失败了两次，第三次终于成功地用毫无知觉的双腿站了起来。猫头鹰落在了一盏壁灯上，冲他尖利地叫了两声。“我知道，我知道，”Eames用力揉了揉脸，“谢谢你，Yusuf。”

他开始努力从记忆的长河中打捞起那一两滴有用的水珠。他回忆起Arthur画的那些迷宫，精细、工整，庞大而复杂，但并非不可破解，至少Eames每一次都成功地走出去了，最后倒是他画的那个圆形迷宫把王子给难倒了——他的迷宫！

Eames一个激灵，险些从地上蹦起来。这是他设计给Arthur的迷宫，而Arthur以非凡的记忆力将它还原并且扩展成一整座庞大的宫殿，以至于它的设计者自己身在其中都没有立即认出来。Eames感到自己的心脏仿佛又学会了跳动。他退出那个房间，猫头鹰紧跟在他脑后。“我知道他在哪儿了，”他的声音因为过于激动听上去像是凿冰声那样尖而脆，“我能找到他。我能找到他。”

Arthur在城堡的中心。那里是他所设计的迷宫起点。冰制的回廊和房间看上去千篇一律，然而他总能在一片陌生中找到一丝熟悉的痕迹，一面浮雕，墙角的盔甲，或是桌子上的狮子雕塑，那些蛛丝马迹支持着他继续走下去。终于，在他拐了一个弯，走到了一条回廊的尽头后，他推开了最后一道门。

迷宫的中央是一个冰雪花园。Eames立刻认出了花园中央的那棵苹果树——在王宫的花园里也曾有一棵那样的苹果树，在Arthur发现他的魔力之前的短暂岁月里他们曾经在树下嘻戏，或是爬上树摘下花朵和果实。而现在，这棵冰树下只躺着一个孤独的身影。Eames飞奔过去，随即发现他的国王被封在了冰里。他使劲拍打冰层呼喊对方的名字，然而Arthur始终闭着双眼，面容平静。当他躺下陷入睡梦的时候，他的悲伤化为实形，坚硬的冰层将心碎的国王一层层裹了起来，像是保护他再也不用受到任何伤害。

最终Eames耗尽了力量，瘫坐在树下，紧挨着沉睡在冰中的国王。侍卫长的儿子还在呼吸，然而他呼出的空气几乎已然和吸入的空气一样冰冷了。他开始觉得困倦，睡意继寒冷之后渗透进了他的骨头里。在他逐渐合拢的视线里，猫头鹰黑色的影子盘旋着落了下来，在冰层上收起翅膀，开始以一种固定的节奏啄击冰块，发出“笃笃”的声响。冰面被尖利的喙啄出了一道裂痕，紧接着一声巨响，围困着国王的冰层终于碎裂了。

在一地晶莹的残骸中，Arthur睁开眼，缓慢地眨了三下。他坐起身来，茫然地环顾了一圈，随即发现了倒在他身旁的Eames，立即扑了过去。“天啊，Eames！”国王因为震惊和激动几乎说不出一句完整的话来，“你还活着！我还以为——他们——Dominic说你死了！”

Eames也已经说不出一句完整的话来了，但那不是因为激动，是因为他的舌头已经冻成了一块冰。他断断续续地请求Arthur解开他的魔法，可是Arthur无能为力。“我不知道该怎么做！”他失声叫道，“我从来没解冻过东西，你知道的！天啊，我该怎么做，我需要时间——”

“Arthur，”Eames打断了对方，此时此刻他的心头反而一片平静。他想要说些什么，关于这么多年来他们之间如同植物一样自然而然生长，却从未说出口的爱意，或者是最后的担忧和告诫，然而那都已经来不及了。第三天最后的一丝日光从他身体上移走了，他只来得及吐出最后一个音节，就彻底凝结成了冰。

黑暗笼罩了下来。国王怔怔地看着他的朋友，“不，”他抚摸过Eames坚硬冰冷的脸颊，“求你了，醒过来，该死的，”他乞求着诅咒着，然而他的朋友再也不可能回应他了。这都是他的错，Dominic终究说对了，是他杀了Eames。他亲手杀死了他唯一的朋友，他爱的人。

整座圆形城堡发出了一声低沉而不祥的巨响。坍塌从屋顶开始，大块大块的冰层跌落在地，化为粉。楼梯一段一段塌落，砸断了下面的回廊和墙壁。苹果树从根部开始出现巨大的裂痕，最终土崩瓦解。猫头鹰在这片灾难中扑腾着翅膀左右闪避，惊慌的尖叫声湮没在了雷鸣般可怕的坍塌声里。不过须臾，硕大的城堡便成了一座环形废墟。月光轻柔而冷漠地俯视着，群峰重归寂静。

国王伏在他的朋友身上。他的眼泪如同决堤之水，落在了Eames脸颊上，迅速凝结成了冰。他不断地道歉，然而对方已经听不到了。最终Arthur低下头去，在Eames冰冷的唇上印上了一个破碎的吻。

奇迹发生了。当Arthur抬起头的时候Eames的脸上已经重新出现了血色。他的皮肤开始重新变得柔软温暖，头发逐渐变回原有的颜色。国王简直不敢相信眼前的一切，直到Eames咳嗽着睁开眼，他仍然愣在原地。“Arthur？”侍卫长的儿子有些茫然地看着他，下一秒Arthur就扑了上来，死死抱紧了他，扯着他的衣领就吻了上去。那时候他们还没有掌握接吻的技巧，仓促间牙齿都撞到了一起。当他们气喘吁吁地分开时Arthur说“我爱你，”然后是“我很抱歉这都是我的错，”他的脸颊上依旧满是泪水，在月亮下反射出冰晶一样的光。Eames抬手擦干他的脸颊，让他不要过于自责。“我应该告诉你的，”他说，“你看到的那个女孩，Eleanor……是我的一个朋友。我其实能感觉到她喜欢上我了，可是我不知道该怎么向她解释，也没想到她会直接那么做。”他的手指温柔地搭着Arthur的后颈，看着后者的眼睛，“这是我的错。我本该一早告诉她我已经有爱的人了。你是我唯一爱的人，Arthur。你还生我的气吗？”

国王的脸红了，“我早就不生气了。”“那我们赶紧回去吧！”Eames提议，却不料对方听到他的话后愣了一下，然后从他的身上爬了起来。“回去？去哪儿？”

“当然是回王宫了！”Eames意识到有什么不对劲，赶紧也从地上爬起来。Arthur后退了一步，他的眼神在月光下晦暗不明。“不，”国王转过身，“我不会回去。”

“Arthur！”Eames试图跟上去劝说他，然而Arthur打断了他的话。“我不想回去！回到王宫里我就必须重新带起手套，假装自己什么问题都没有——”随着他的脚步，废墟里的冰屑雪块升了上去，沿着环形废墟生长出新的冰墙，汇聚成穹顶，最后在穹顶中心形成了一个庞大的冰晶吊灯，把月光折射到大厅的每一个角落。Arthur踩着地上冒出来的冰台阶，向高处走去。“况且我已经没办法继续假装下去，所有人都看到我干了什么，他们都觉得我是一个怪物。你觉得人民会接受一个怪物做他们的国王？不，我的王国在这里。”他走到台阶尽头，坐在了自己创造出的冰雪王座上，俯视着阶梯底下的人。“我不用再隐藏自己了。”

Arthur的魔法和他的话带给了Eames双重震惊，巧舌如他也一时失语了，好一会儿才回过神来。“你不是怪物，Arthur，”他踏上台阶，“你是个天才！看看这建筑，简直太美了，那些所谓的宫廷御用建筑大师都该感到羞愧，为什么要隐藏你的天赋呢？”

“因为我会伤害到别人！”Arthur朝他喊道，“你忘了我差点把你永远变成冰雕了吗？”

“可是你没有，你让我变回来了，你能控制你的魔力了，不是吗？”Eames小心翼翼地踏上最后几级光溜溜的冰台阶，在最高点险些打了个滑，Arthur赶紧一把拉住他的手。“你看，”Eames举起他们交握的手，朝国王晃了晃，“什么事都没发生。”Arthur惊讶地看向自己的另一只手，“发生了什么？”“我不知道，”Eames牵起他的另一只手，“但显然你不再需要手套了。”

年轻的国王仍然处在困惑中，那神情让他显得格外稚嫩柔软。Eames感觉到自己的心脏砰砰直跳——能再次感觉到自己的心跳真是太好了。他抬起Arthur的双手，在手背上各印下一个缓慢的吻。“我用我的生命发誓，Arthur，”他郑重地说，“无论你最终选择去哪里，回去或是留在这里，我都会追随你。但我确实认为我们应该回去，不然你迟早会为放弃你对于整个王国的职责拱手让给Dominic而后悔的。”

“你说什么？”Arthur的手猛地握紧了。当Eames把来龙去脉都告诉他后，国王几乎怒不可遏。“这个混蛋，他竟然敢这么做！我居然还把他当成可以信赖的兄长！”他拉着Eames就往下走，“我们必须立刻回去！”

“好的——不等等，”Eames蓦然记起了他的同伴，“我得先找到Yusuf！”

“Yusuf？那是谁？”

不等Eames回答猫头鹰就出现了，他不知道从哪里腾了起来，一边叽里呱啦叫着一边挥舞着翅膀去扇Arthur的脸，幸亏Eames眼疾手快才没让他冒犯了国王。“介绍一下，”Eames傻笑着抱住猫头鹰，后者还在他怀里扑腾个不停，“这位就是Yusuf，多亏他带路我才能找到你。”

“非常感谢。”Arthur朝猫头鹰微微鞠了一躬。Yusuf安静了一秒，从Eames胳膊里挣脱出来，对着他的脑袋叽里呱啦叫一通猛啄。“喂，够了！”Eames大叫，“这不是我的错，又不是我让他把阶梯造这么高的！什么？受伤？让我看看！”猫头鹰闻言停在了他的手臂上，朝他举起带着血迹的右翼。“帮个忙？”Eames向呆若木鸡的Arthur示意，后者清醒过来，从外衣上扯下一条布替猫头鹰包扎。“你什么时候能和动物交流了？”他问。“这个嘛，”Eames挠了挠头，“说来话长，我可以在回去的路上告诉你。”

“好。”Arthur微笑起来，凑上去亲了对方的嘴唇。Eames本能地扶住了他的后脑，加深了这个吻。Yusuf在一边不耐烦地咕咕叫着，这让他们都忍不住贴着对方的嘴唇笑了起来。

即将踏上归途前的这一刻是永恒的。从此再没有任何事物能将他们分开。

 

 FIN


End file.
